The Window
by DarkDragonRhapsody
Summary: Chained and locked in an empty room with nothing but two beds and a window, two desolated boys with only each other for company reveal the beautiful and ugly side of humanity. An Allen/Kanda fic! Please R&R!
1. Prologue of the Darkness

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-man. If I did, it would probably be the end of the world!!**

* * *

**Prologue: Blind Rage**

* * *

_Some say that Kanda was too impetuous._

* * *

_Darkness. Once seeded within you, will grow and grow... stretching out it grasping tendrils to untainted places... until it overwhelms your sanity._

"This is nonsense!" Kanda roared in outrage, his trembling hands were wrapped tightly around a deathly black katana which he sought comfort from. "Are you insinuating that he is one of them!?"

"His actions speak for himself," Inspector Leverier stated bluntly, his cold impassionate gaze boring into Kanda's fierce angered one. A glaring match between a snake and a cat.

Kanda's mind was whirling in disbelief. He had seen it all, seen it with his own pair of eyes, but he refused to believe that it had really happened.

_It was all Leverier's fault! Baka Moyashi wouldn't have… couldn't have… i-it was… it was Leverier! _

As he could not come up with a viable explanation to why what he saw wasn't true, Kanda could only channel his unexplained thoughts to those of anger and hatred, to the mustachioed cold-hearted beast before him.

_It was this man who caused all of it to happen, _Kanda told his mind, feeding it with blatant lies. _Moyashi hasn't done anything wrong! It was all this man's fault! Yes! It's Leverier's fault! _Kanda felt better, because he had just taken a step away from the hurtful truth. His mind, however, was not so merciful.

_But why…?_ His mind questioned him. _What wrong has this man done?_

Kanda could find no answer to that question, for it was a lie that he had weaved out of his emotions himself. And it hurt him so that he could not answer it. That he could not convince his mind to disbelieve what he had seen. Because it only drew him closer to the truth. The truth that hurts so much.

He shook with rage.

_It's just his fault, damn it! It's just his fault and that's that! _He held that notion firm, because it made him feel better that he need not answer the question he dreaded so. It gave him a reason to disbelieve what he had witnessed.

He could avoid the painful truth.

_It's Leverier's fault! _He screamed inwardly and raised Mugen, eyes blinded from the truth with rage. The Inspector's eyes widened.

"How dare you raise your weapon at me! Drop it, now!" Leverier snapped at the maddened exorcist, even though fear was clearly evident amidst his harsh sharp tone. Kanda's eyes narrowed. Unrestrained anger roared inside him.

_As if he was going to listen to this poor excuse of an Inspector! _

_Especially if he had hurt Moyashi!_

"It's all your fault!" Kanda roared and brought Mugen down forcefully, its blade filled with all the hate and resentment that had built up inside of him. Leverier's eyes widened further, stricken with terror.

Just as Kanda was about to eradicate one hated man from the face of the earth, Komui stepped in, barring the path of the sword from the man's chest.

"Move away," Kanda growled through clenched teeth.

"Kanda," Komui gripped his shoulders firmly and looked at the blue haired exorcist straight in the eyes, pupils unwavering. Kanda thought he saw emotions stir in Komui's eyes. Was that sadness he saw? Or was it pity?

"You know the truth Kanda. Don't try to run away from it. I know it's painful, but you must accept it. You saw it with your own eyes. Allen did it himself."

"No! He did NOT!" he screamed and pushed Komui aside. Then, he swung his blade at the Inspector once more.

This time, the Inspector stood his ground and looked on smugly at the enraged samurai. He had no need to fear, for Lavi had stepped up. A clank was heard as metal met metal, one in the form of a hammer.

"Yuu… please… stop…" Lavi begged through ragged breaths from the exertion of Kanda's strength.

"GO AWAY!" Kanda roared and tried to sidestep the redhead, only to be deterred from his course by Lenalee.

"Kanda! Stop it! Please!" Lenalee cried, tears streaming down her face that was contorted with pain.

Kanda was at a loss at what to do. Madness raged and roared in his mind. The pain was so unbearable. _Why couldn't they just let the stupid beast die!? Why couldn't they just let him kill the damn Inspector and get it done and over with!_He was the one who had hurt Moyashi, he was the one who had caused Moyashi to be in the state that he was in, and Kanda would kill him for that!

But he... he couldn't... because he was being restrained by _them_ - Exorcists that were supposed to be Allen's friends. _Didn't they care for him...? Why? Why!? Those two had always been so close to Moyashi, so why won't they let him defend Allen!?_

"ARGH!" Kanda screamed in frustration at his helplessness.

"Kanda! Stop struggling!"

"LET ME GO!"

_There's no point in denying the truth, Kanda… he did it himself… you saw with your very eyes…_ the voice in his head whispered tauntingly.

"NO! HE DID NOT! IT'S ALL LEVERIER'S FAULT!" He thrashed further in the grip of the other exorcists. Leverier gave him a disapproving glare.

"He has lost control and is a threat to all of us here." Leverier sneered with a condescending smirk. "Men! Restrain his limbs and Innocence!"

"IT'S LEVERIER'S FAULT! IT'S THAT DAMN INSPECTOR'S FAULT! MOYASHI IS INNOCENT!" Kanda roared as cloaked men placed restraining charms that bound heavily to his arms, legs and sword.

"Oh, is that so?" Leverier drawled, watching him with contempt. "What proof do you have that Mr. Walker is not guilty of murder? Does not the blood on his gloves prove him guilty? After all, the act of bloodshed is intrinsic of a Noah."

"No…" Kanda whispered weakly. Suddenly, he felt extremely weary, as if his strength to fight for Allen had just decided to leave him. He could not hold it back much longer. He could not continue running away from the truth, and therein lies his grief. He finally gave in, and the heavy weight of the truth crushed the air out of his lungs. His eyelids drooped.

The last thing he saw through his hooded eyes were the worried and sorrowful faces of Lavi and Lenalee, filled with pain and empathy.

_"Baka..."_

Then everything went black.

* * *

_Some say that Kanda was too concerned over a certain white-haired boy..._

* * *

**Well, I hope you've enjoyed the Prologue! ****It's dedicated to our anti-social swordsman, Kanda! It's not a Chapter, just a prologue. I've already decided to make this a 13 Chapters fic, so this isn't counted! :) **

**Sorry if my description of Leverier/Rouvelier got a bit OOC, but I really don't like his character so... Oh, and can someone enlighten me to whether the Inspector's name is Leverier or Rouvelier? I'm a bit confused and also irritated by my ignorance. **

**Anyways, please review! I'll really appreciate it even though this is only a prologue! :D**


	2. Dawn of Realisation

Before we go on with Chapter One, I want to specially thank Celestial Moonshine, Junoan, seasnake.756, brokenheart-edge, windam2611, flower mirage, SeikaDragon, Komute, iruka92, imhappynessinabottle, beautiful000enigma, Lonely Kitty, buchouslvr, YugiKitten and DMFAZINA for taking some of their precious time off to review! They mean a lot to me! Honestly! You all made my day! :D And also thank you all who have favourite and alerted!

You all are so nice XD (I'm so pleasantly surprised by all these cause I did not expect much of a response initially).

Thank you once again! On with the Chapter!

* * *

**Warning: Sad and Lonely Allen!**

**Disclaimer: It's only the 2nd time I'm saying this but I already feel bored of it. Well, but if I don't, I'll be violating some copyright laws so... I do not own D.Gray-man. Awesome Hoshino Katsura does!**

* * *

**1st Night of Darkness: Dawn of Realisation**

* * *

It was _deathly_ silent. All he could hear was the resounding echo of emptiness.

_Where was he?_

Tentatively, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked. As his vision came into focus, Allen was met with the sight of a dusty old wall, yellowish with dark patches of mould growing on it. When his mind cleared, it dawned upon him that he was lying down and that what he initially thought was a wall, was actually a ceiling. Something soft and fluffy was cushioning his head. Was that a pillow? Then, he must be lying on a bed.

Naturally, Allen's first instinct was to sit up and take in his surroundings, but then he realised that he was unable to push himself up into a sitting position with his arms.

His arms… _hold on…_

Where were his arms!?

Panic seized the young exorcist. He could not feel any of his four limbs at all!

Swiftly turning his head to left, Allen could not help feeling partially relieved. Relieved that his appendage was still bound to his body, and surprised at the condition it was in.

His Innocence-embedded arm was firmly restrained with sturdy metal chains, wound several times from shoulder to wrist. He could not see where the chains were joined to, for it snaked down across the side of his bed, out of his field of vision, but Allen assumed that they were connected to the ground.

And that was not all.

It was as if the person who had him chained up doubted the capability of the chains in securing him, and thus went on to adding a supererogatory security measure – Plastering _hundreds_ of paper charms unceremoniously all over his left arm.

Allen knew from experience that these paper charms worked wonders. They caused his Innocence to remain inactive and restrained him from movements due to their notorious weight. He had been moving around the Black Order secured with these charms for the past few weeks, so he was pretty much used to the strange and uncomfortable sensations. What surprised him now was the vast number of them plastered carelessly all over his arm. He had never expected to see so many of them. The force exerted by these charms was so great when combined in numbers that the nerves of his arm were numbed and unresponsive.

It felt as if his arm was not there at all.

He raised his head slightly to get a better look of himself and was startled to find that the rest of his body had undergone the same treatment as his left arm – Chained and charmed. Only his head was spared, and he wondered why so. Maybe for some reason the charms were unable to attach themselves to his head.

Allen did not feel well at all. He felt as if he had been beheaded, with only his head still living and conscious. It was an extremely unpleasant sensation.

_Why is this happening to me?_

Allen just could not comprehend the fact that he was being chained to this bed as if he was some sort of sadistic eccentric that would go around killing people and end up in an asylum. He should be out on a mission retrieving Innocence, or sparring at the training grounds, or gorging himself with glorious food in the cafeteria. Or simply, spending some quality time with his friends.

_What happened?_

Or was he being held as a hostage? Was he defeated by an Akuma? Or maybe a Noah clansman?

He tried to recall what happened before he had drifted off to unconsciousness, but was met with a blank response from his dazed mind. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, but the haze stubbornly clung on.

Sighing, he decided to look around from his restrained position. Before him was a barren wall, with hints of cracks running along its scratched surface. Its coat of white paint was stale and had long turned to yellow through the passage of time.

Nothing of interest.

To his right was an empty stretch of marble-tiled floor that led his eyes to yet another aged yellowish wall. This time, however, he could make out the faint outline of a door at the extreme edge of his vision.

To his immediate left was another empty rough wall.

Allen was clueless as to how the other half of the room looked like as he was unable to turn his head around. He wasn't even sure if it was half a room behind him, but Allen guessed that the other side of the room would be the same – Aged, worn-down and plain.

From what he had seen, Allen could only presume that he was locked up in a cold, empty and lonely small room with nothing but four walls, a ceiling, a floor, a door and a bed.

_Now what?_ He was done analyzing the room, and was left to face the harsh reality of the world once more. And the harsh reality being him, clueless as to what he should do next.

He sighed deeply. What could he do? His actions were very limited. For starters, he could not get out of this wretched bed that was starting to feel like a prison cell to him. And if he could not even get out of the bed, he could forget about leaving this room.

And the worst of it all was that he could _not_ struggle.

No matter how much willpower he bore, no matter how determined, how desperate he was, he was completely helpless. He could not even TRY.

He wanted to TRY to break free of the chains, but he had lost complete control over his limbs. He could not even send an impulse to his arm to move. His arm was not a part of him anymore, only his head was left. And it was in his head where all his emotions pulsed and grew. His mind nurtured his will, and his limbs expressed them. Thus, when his limbs were taken away from him, these fierce emotions could only grow, and grow, and not be expressed.

It was a horrible feeling for an Exorcist whose strength and reason came from such strong emotions. It was a feeling… a feeling of _helplessness_. To want to do something but be unable to do so, with not even a chance to try. Some even being the most menial of tasks.

All he could do was wait.

* * *

Hours dragged by. _Or was it already a day?_ Allen could not tell. He had already lost track of time. He tried counting the seconds, but every second dripped at such an excruciatingly slow rate that he had lost count.

Allen tried sleeping to pass time, but sleep never fully came. Occasionally, he drifted off to brief moments of sleep, only to wake up from an intangible dream that had eluded him, with cold sweat trickling down his neck. Those were tiresome and feverish hours.

_When will the others come?_

If he was in a room in the Order, then Komui would come in and explain things to him. Maybe this was one of Komui's sick jokes. Maybe he had tied him down so that he would not be able to escape when he performed one of his surgeries on his Innocence. Or maybe it was April and Lavi was pulling one of his pranks on him.

_If Lavi thinks this is funny, he's so dead._ Allen fumed.

If he was really being held a hostage, then Lenalee and the others ('excluding Kanda' Allen pointedly notes) would be searching for him. _Yes, that must be it._ But why didn't his captor kill him? Maybe, he wanted a ransom?

Then an appalling thought struck Allen.

_The Order treasures every individual Exorcist... if... if the Earl gets his hands on me, he could make all sorts of demands to the Order in exchange for me._

Allen shuddered at the thought.

_But then, why hasn't his captor shown himself? Maybe he was busy... And was he even engaged in battle before he had passed out? Maybe..._

Allen stopped himself.

Every question only gave rise to more questions. Every answer only brought with it another chain of questions.

Allen wondered how many 'if's and 'maybe's he had thought out already.

Frowning to nobody in particular, Allen wondered if his friends were really coming for him.

* * *

_Thump thump thump… _

Allen's eyelids flew open as anticipation stirred in his heart. Was someone coming for him?

_Thump thump thump… _

The cursed boy strained his head to his right, towards the direction of the door. Were those footsteps?

_Thump thump thump… _

Allen was sure he had not heard wrongly. Those _were_ footsteps! Someone _was_ coming for him! He felt thrilled at finally being able to leave this horrid place. He wanted to move his limbs again, and stretch his stiff muscles. Then, he would ask someone about what had happened… no, he would go straight to the cafeteria and fill up his stomach first! Yes! He would stump Jerry with his list of dishes, and Jerry would merrily prepare them for him. Then he would go investigating.

_Thump thump thump… _

Was it Lenalee? Or Lavi? Or some Finders? Or maybe the whole lot of them! (Excluding Kanda, of course. The irascible samurai would never in a million years offer to join a search party for him.)

_Thump thump thump thump… _

Getting closer! Excitement swelled in the boy's heart and adrenaline coursed through his veins.

_It won't be long now…!_

He waited in anticipation for the creak of an opening door, or the click of a turning doorknob. He could hear the pulsing of his heart quicken as his excitement cumulated within him.

_Thump thump thump thump thump! _

So close!

_THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP_

What?

_THUMP Thump thump thump… thump… thump… thump…_

Suddenly everything was wrong. The whole world was wrong.

_Wh-Why…?_

His whole world came crumbling down to dust as realisation dawned upon the white-haired adolescent.

_N-No…_

Every silver of hope shredded to nothingness. Anticipation left him as suddenly as it had come. There had _never_ been any footsteps from the beginning.

Everything was silent. He could only hear his faint breathing and the rhythmic beating of his heart resounding in his ears.

_Thump thump thump… _

Suddenly, everything seemed so loud.

_Thump thump thump… _

He hated it. Detested it so. He wanted to silence it, so that it will never beat again. To fill him with false hope and then drain it all in one painful moment, was just plain nasty. It was as if someone had stabbed him straight in the heart, puncturing an empty hole in it. It was torment.

How could he have been so foolish? They were _never_ coming, right?

Allen had never felt so alone.

They would never find him.

And they would give up eventually.

_And pronounce him gone forever. _

The room temperature plummeted.

_It was so cold… _

Allen shivered as ice-cold fingers trailed along his skin. Voices whispered maliciously in his head, taunting him, cackling darkly.

_Leave me alone…_ He whispered, feeling rising fear in his throat.

_But Allen…_ the voices murmured, their chilly breath blowing into his ear, _didn't you yearn for company?_

_Go away…_ he begged. It was getting harder to breath.

He was suffocating in his own fear.

_No…_ An icy hand clutched at his throat. _You're lonely._

_G-Go a-way…_ he moaned. He wanted to move his arms and claw the cold hand away, but he could not move. Breathing was so difficult, and painful. Black spots started to appear in his field of vision.

_No…_ The voice cooed, and licked the side of his neck, its rasp tongue leaving behind trails of freezing moisture.

_You're lonely._

The walls started closing in on the petrified boy. His breathing tightened as the air turned denser. The room… the room was shrinking! The voices laughed hysterically in his head, their cold touches never leaving him.

_He-Help…_ Allen whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. _Leave me alone…! Please…_

Laughter. They were coming. More of them. They were going to caress him with their freezing hands.

_No boy… you're lonely, we'll be your friends…_

Allen wanted to scream, but his voice was caught in his throat and he could only open his mouth to a silent scream of agony. He wanted to close his eyes, to block out the sight of the advancing walls, but his eyes were paralysed with pure terror. He wanted the taunting voices and the heartless laughter to go away, but they only advanced upon him, like the closing walls.

_You're ours now, boy… You'll never be alone!_

Go AWAY! He cried. GO AWAY!

_Hahahahahahahahahahahaha…. _

GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!

The boy cried as the cold stung his skin. Soon he would be crushed to death by the walls. He would suffocate from the cold. He would be crushed into nothingness. He would freeze to death.

It was so cold…

_You're ours! _

GO AWAY!!

"Baka Moyashi, are you awake?"

_Silence._

Every word sounded melodious. Every syllable sung. He felt like a deaf who had just heard the first five words of his life. The sense of relief that calmed his heart was ineffable.

Suddenly, the cold voices were gone. The walls froze.

No more cold. No more taunting voices. No more cruel laughter. He wasn't going to be crushed by the walls anymore.

He was safe. He was warm. He could breath.

And the voice. That beautiful ethereal voice. It was like a sun emerging from behind the gray heavy curtain of clouds, to shine its brilliant rays of sunshine upon a barren dark winter landscape, unleashing its hounds upon the cold evil beasts. Bringing warmth to his heart.

"Hey, Moyashi, don't bother pretending to be unconscious. I heard sounds. You're definitely awake so answer me."

It was only later when the fact that the voice had called him "Moyashi" registered in his mind that Allen realised that his description of the said person was totally inaccurate.

"K-K-Kanda!?"

* * *

"Kanda!?"

When Kanda's voice came from behind him, Allen had been relieved and euphoric by the fact that someone had finally come for him. Now, however, Allen's sense of well-being was replaced by utter shock and surprise. The sword-wielding Exorcist was the last person he had expected to come save him.

"What, Moyashi?"

"It's Allen!" the cursed boy snapped indignantly. "Did you come to get me?"

"Hell no, I'm locked in here." Kanda muttered darkly. Allen could sense that Kanda was unhappy over something.

"Huh? Did you lose to a Noah?"

"Do you have a Death wish?" Kanda growled brusquely.

Knowing Kanda's fractious self, Allen decided not to probe any further.

_Awkward silence. _

"These damn chains are so damn irritating," Kanda grouched from behind him, breaking the silence. As if to justify his sentence, the clinking of metal chains was heard as the samurai struggled with them.

"What? Kanda, did they chain you up and place those paper charms on you too?" Allen was surprised and disappointed. He had intended to ask Kanda to help remove the paper charms and release him from the chains.

"Chains, yes. Paper charms, no. Those bastards handcuffed me and tied my legs to this damn bed with chains."

"Oh." At least Kanda was not a mummy of paper charms. Allen wondered if it would be presumptuous of him if he asked how Kanda got chained up, but decided that it would be best to remain silent.

_Awkward silence._

"Kanda," Allen started, unsure about how the other Exorcist would react, "Do you think the others will come for us?"

_Awkward silence._

"Come for us?"

"Yes. Do you think Komui and the others will come rescue us?" Allen elucidated.

_Awkward silence._

"Rescue us? What, do you think we're being held hostage or something? That's so childish." Kanda snorted derisively.

Allen felt his face heat up.

"So, do you have a better explanation as to why we're chained and locked up in here?" Allen countered.

Kanda sighed emphatically. Allen could just imagine him shaking his head at his ignorance, which only made his face heat up another level.

"I bet you're thinking Baka Moyashi again, aren't you?" The incensed boy growled.

"No."

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not thinking Baka Moyashi, I'm saying Baka Moyashi."

"What kind of answer is that!?"

"Just shut up and listen," Kanda's tone suddenly turned dead-serious. "You're really dense Moyashi. Up till now, you still do not know why the both of us are here? Isn't it obvious?"

Allen sobered up from Kanda's tone. "No, I don't know. So tell me why."

"Fine." Kanda let out an exasperated sigh, as if he was about to do something that he didn't want to.

"I'm here in the custody of the Black Order until they have decided on how to deal with me.

"And you're left here to die."

* * *

**Sorry if the first chapter was a little draggy, I wanted to emphasize on how Allen felt before Kanda made himself present and the impact Kanda's presence had on him. But I still hope that you've enjoyed it! :)**

**(And Sorry about my English - it is a mix of American and British XP)**

**Please Review! I really appreciate them! (I don't mind constructive criticism, I'll gladly try to improve on my writing style to suit the readers' needs)**

**Oh and I forgot to add that Allen is shirtless in this fic (I'll leave this sentence for you to ponder about lol XD)**


	3. Welcome To My World

Once again, before we continue with the fic, I would like to sincerely thank all you wonderful reviewers and readers out there! :D

LOADS OF THANKS TO: imhappynessinabottle, seasnake.756, Ravenna-Song, SeikaDragon, buchouslvr, ryu-son, Scarlett Rhapsody, Celestial Moonshine, Cross - The Damned Alchemist, KISproductions, Midnight Chime, simply anonymous, Lonely Kitty and byebyebyrdie!

Yay! Allen & Kanda are LoVeD! XD Thank you thank you thank you for all the support! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: D.GRAY-MAN IS THE AWESOMEST! (Lol? Is there even such a word? - Ofc not :D)**

**Real Disclaimer: D.Gray-man belongs to Hoshino Katsura sensei. (So she's the awesomestmest?)**

* * *

**2nd Night of Darkness: Welcome To My World**

* * *

_L-Left to die...?_

Allen could not believe what he was hearing.

_Too bad..._ Darkness laughed maliciously. _This is what happens when you try too hard, when you dedicate yourself to an organisation where people only care for themselves and their own interests._

_No! That's not true!_ Allen protested. _There has to be some viable reason for this!_

_You try so hard,_ Darkness continued, ignoring the boy's words. _You've made so many sacrifices for them. Oh, how they love it. You working like a slave dog for them and they don't even have to force you to do it!_

… But that's my duty as an exorcist! The Black Order isn't draconian! Any ridiculously tough actions are all done on my will, and not the Black Order's.

_Oh? Is that so? Then tell me, why are you chained here?_ Darkness challenged. _Is it your desire for this to happen? Isn't this the will of the Order?_

Allen did not reply, for he did not have an answer to give.

_They left you here to die, and then let your corpse corrode away. No one is going to bury you, Allen. You're just going to lie here until you rot into nothingness. You've been used, and dumped. Just like that. They take great heed of you when you're an asset to them. But once you're broken, they simply discard you, because you've become a burden, and they don't like burdens. _

… I must have done something wrong. The Black Order isn't that heartless.

_Stop fooling yourself, Allen. Remember Suman's incident? The Fallen One? How hard did you try? How much pain did you endure for them? You lost your arm, and had to struggle intensively to get it back. Why? It's all for them. _

_Because it's your duty as an Exorcist. _

_And now what? _

_They're killing you, Allen. Isn't that enough to convince you that you've been _cheated_? _

_Do you deserve this? _

... N-No… I've sacrificed so much for the Order. I don't deserve death…

_That's right, boy…_ Darkness whispered viciously. _That's right…_

Allen shivered. It wasn't like him to think about how fairly he had been treated. But still, he had always regarded the Order as his family. His friends. He didn't want to die like this. To die at the hands of people whom he had trusted and dedicated his service to. He felt betrayed. _Cheated…_ like what the voice had said.

_That's right…_Darkness cooed, slowly ensnarling the oblivious boy in its dark tendrils.

He had always been a selfless person. He had never asked for anything in return. He simply wished to save others… _Was that wrong?_ Why was he being punished because he had wanted to save others?

It didn't make sense. And it didn't sound fair.

No, it wasn't fair at all. This was injustice. Biasness. He didn't deserve this. Nobody should die because they wanted to save others.

_Yes… you don't deserve this…_ Darkness smiled triumphantly and shrouded the pale boy in its evil. _You don't..._

… No… this isn't right.

I shouldn't be complaining. Life is never fair. I promised myself that I would dedicate my life to saving people. I won't stop saving, no matter how ungrateful people are. I won't ask for anything in return. I just want to save.

…Yes… why am I complaining?

Allen blinked.

The Darkness was gone and Allen was left dazed and alone once more.

_W-What just happened? _

* * *

"We have to escape."

Allen was getting tired of his prison cell. It was always dark, sad and gloomy. The lone light bulb hanging from the ceiling top casted a kind of pallor on the sepulchral gloom of the small room. The lacklustre walls of the room did not help improve the ambience either.

Allen still could not fully comprehend the convoluted situation he was trapped in. It did not make any sense. This… this should not be happening to him...

_Has the whole world gone wrong? _

Firstly, he was chained to a bed and deprived of movements head-down onwards with powerful paper charms that he was mummified with, leaving him to be utterly helpless.

Secondly, Kanda was trapped in the same room as he was, tied down to a bed that was back-facing his. Allen could not help but wonder why it **had** to be Kanda.

_Why couldn't someone else be locked in with me instead? Anyone would be fine, except for that foul-mouthed and foul-mood samurai. _

The cursed boy could not shake off the nagging feeling that someone had juxtaposed them on purpose.

Kanda's situation was not as depressing as Allen's though. His arms were still mobile with only handcuffs around his wrists. His torso and legs were chained to the bed, but at least they were spared from the horrible paper charms that had put the other boy's body to numb sleep.

Kanda, from Allen's limited knowledge, had done something wrong, and was now jailed up in this room for the time being until the higher-ups could decide on how to deal with his actions. Allen was clueless as to what sin Kanda had committed, and regardless of how determined Allen was to find out the truth, Kanda was just as determined to keep his mouth shut.

And finally, to account for the biasness against the white-haired boy, Allen had been condemned to death. Ironically, it was not by the Earl or the Noah… but by the Black Order itself, an organisation that Allen had totally committed his spirit and effort to serve. Once again, Allen was totally clueless as to why he was being sentenced to death. He had no recollection of any wrongdoing, and was thus appalled when he discovered what the Black Order had destined for him.

What confused him even more was _why_ the Black Order did not kill him with some standard procedure if they wanted him dead. Why did they leave him to die here? Wouldn't it be wiser to just end his life then and there, instead of locking him up in this room where unexpected possibilities of a break-out may occur?

No matter the situation, he wasn't going to wait for his fate to show itself.

"We have to escape from this place," Allen repeated, raising his voice in exasperation. He was starting to feel discomfited by Kanda's silence, a silence that he would have to get use to eventually.

Kanda _Che'd_ from behind him.

"I'm not deaf you know, Baka Moyashi. I can hear you just fine," Kanda snorted. Allen could hear the clear jingling of the handcuffs as Kanda slid his hands to the back of his head.

"Well, if you could hear me fine, then you should have the decency to give me a reply!"

"Che. You didn't direct the question to me, Baka, so I simply assumed that you were conversing with yourself."

"BaKanda!"

"Anyway, it's not as if we can escape from this place."

"…"

For the past few hours, Allen had been racking his brains in search for a solution to the situation, but had failed to come up with any. He was hoping that Kanda would be able to formulate some sort of plan for their escape. It seemed, however, that he had expected a little too much from the blue-haired exorcist. He did not know if he was surprised or not by the fact that Kanda did not seem at all perturbed by their predicament.

Allen sighed woefully.

"So… We're stuck here forever…huh?"

Kanda had caught the hint of disappointment in the younger boy's words. A little emotion stirred in his heart but he quickly killed it.

_Like hell he would care if the damn Moyashi was upset or not…_

"Baka, I never said that there's no hope for us," Kanda replied hastily. A little light sparked off in the other boy's heart.

"Hope? You mean there's hope for us? That we may be able to escape from this place?" The cursed boy wondered aloud wistfully.

_As if he would have the heart to say no…_

"Che. The only way we could leave from this place would be for someone else to rescue us, seeing how we can't really do anything."

"Oh..."

It was true. There was nothing they could do. Kanda did not have Mugen with him, and could not possibly tear himself from those firm chains that bound him to the bed, regardless of his physical strength.

And no matter how he hated it, Allen knew deep in his heart that nobody would come for them. They had gone against the Black Order (not that Allen knew of what they had done). They were not to be trusted. So why would anyone want to rescue them? They would be defying the Order themselves if they ever attempted to save traitors.

_Click. _

_Creaakkk... _

Allen sighed.

Since the day he had regained consciousness and found himself ensnared in such a predicament, Allen had been hearing sounds, some of which were the tempting clicking of a doorknob being turned, and the creaking of an opening door.

Such sounds would mean that someone had come for them. To rescue them from this horrid and sad place. But Allen had come to realise that no one would be coming for them.

Ever.

_They were on their own…_

A female voice broke through the silence.

"Allen-kun?"

* * *

"Allen-kun? Kanda-kun? Are both of you in there?"

Allen's heart skipped a beat. _That voice… it was so hauntingly familiar…_

"Allen-kun!"

_N-No… This can't be true…_

"Lavi! He's here!"

_This is just a dream… or is it?_

"Le-Lenalee?" Allen called out tentatively. "Lavi?"

_Was he dreaming? _

He must be! This was just another hallucination to raise his hopes up, climb them to the peak and smash them to bits later on… Yet the cursed boy could not help but wish that it was all real.

"Allen?"

The face of a beautiful young female entered the said boy's peripheral vision. She had soft smooth complexion and deep warm eyes in a dark greenish hue. Worry and apprehension swept across her slim brows as she looked upon the white-haired teen.

"Le..na..lee…" Allen choked back his tears.

_This isn't a dream… It isn't!_ The boy cheered with pure rapture in his heart. _It's too real to be a fantasy. _

"Allen…" Lenalee's iridescent eyes glistened with teardrops that threatened to fall.

The white-haired teen was in cloud nine at the sight of his dearest friend. He would have embraced her so tightly if it wasn't for those annoying restrains on him. Yet… Allen could sense that something was not right with Lenalee. There was an intangible emotion clouding her eyes.

But that didn't matter.

All that matters now was that Lenalee was here. With him.

"You came…" Allen whispered, voice choked with emotions.

He saw Lenalee's face fall slightly as she looked down to avoid his eyes, fidgeting furtively with her fingers in palpable discomfort. He was about to ask her if anything was bothering her when she finally raised her head.

"I—I-I'm sorry Allen!" The female exorcist broke out into tears. "I'm really sorry! I-I-I can't save you… I can't!"

Allen was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Its okay, Lenalee," he spoke gently to her in a layered voice, "You don't have to save me… It's alright."

Their eyes met for a fleeting moment, before she looked away once more. Allen saw the pain and sorrow that swam in her down casted eyes along with something intangible that Allen could not read.

"W-What happened to you, Allen…?" she said in an almost inaudible whisper, with tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. "Why do things have to be like this…? It's not fair… It's so unfair…"

Allen felt his heart sink. He could not bear to see Lenalee in such a state.

"Please, Lenalee… Don't worry about me. I'll find a way to save Kanda and myself." Those words were said in such an earnest manner that it was hard to believe that the speaker himself doubted the truth of those words.

Lenalee watched him sadly.

"Allen... Lavi and I did not come here to save you. We had been given permission to visit you for one last time... You know, say goodbye..."

Lenalee's hand moved purposefully across the bedspread and rested above his right fist. Allen saw the female hold his hand tightly, but felt none of it.

"Allen… Your hand… it's so cold…" Lenalee turned to him with a worried frown. Allen's heart wrenched when he saw the tear streaks on her soft face.

"You have no idea how worried I was..." She murmured and shifted down, closer to him.

Allen held his breath. Her face was so close to his. He could feel her warm baited breath brushing against his cheek.

"Lenalee…?"

"Shush…" She leaned closer. Allen felt his face heat up. Her lips were just a breath away from his…

_So close… _

_Just a little further…_

Allen closed his eyes.

He waited.

But it never came, and he opened his eyes once more.

Lenalee had drawn away.

Allen blinked his eyes in surprise. Lavi had his hand placed firmly on Lenalee's shoulder.

_He… he pulled her away… But why? It was so close…_

Allen was chagrined with Lavi's actions. He had yearned for the feeling of human touch, and he had almost received one that was in the form of a… kiss.

_Why? Why did Lavi ruin it!?_

Lavi pulled Lenalee's hand away from Allen's and watched impassively as the boy's torpid hand fell limp upon being released.

"You've lost your sense of touch, haven't you?" The Venetian red-haired Exorcist spoke for the first time since he had entered the room. Allen felt his insides turn cold. Lavi's voice was unsettling. It was... so distant…

"Lavi! What are you doing!?" Lenalee pulled her hand away from Lavi's grip.

Allen shivered visibly. Lavi was staring at him with a cold, judging eye. His emerald eye had lost its twinkle and was now hardened and foreign to the cursed boy. Even though his gaze was on Allen, the boy could tell that the future bookman was looking at something… or someone else.

"This isn't the same Allen you once knew," Lavi declared, his gaze never leaving the other teen. "The old Allen is gone."

"W-W-What!?" Lenalee's eyes widened in shock. "Isn't this the same Allen?"

"… No."

Allen was confounded by Lavi's words. _What was Lavi talking about? _He turned his questioning gaze to Lenalee.

And that was when he saw it.

The initially intangible quality that he had seen in Lenalee's eyes had become evident upon hearing Lavi's words. Allen wished that he had not seen it though, for it hurt far more than the sting of Lenalee's rejection and Lavi's sudden coldness combined…

It was fear.

Lenalee was afraid of him. She feared him, as a human would to a terrifying monster.

_Why…? What did I do?_

The pain stabbed at his heart, tearing open fresh wounds while reopening old ones.

_Why did Lenalee fear him!?_

"Lavi…" the pained boy whispered, "What… do you see?"

The future bookman narrowed his lone eye and stared down at the younger boy. His usually spirited mien was replaced with one of cold contempt and disgust.

"Lavi… please… tell me…" The cursed teen pleaded in a faint whisper.

The older exorcist ignored his words and started, "Looks like you've finally revealed your ugly side, Walker…"

Allen flinched from Lavi's harsh tone. _What… What had happened to his jocular and vivacious friend?_

"… You can't hide your true self from my eye…"

Allen felt his heart sink into the abysmal pits of depression.

_His closest comrades doubted him too…_

_No one believed in him now._

_No one trusted him._

_He was all alone..._

A sudden 'Che' was spat out from behind the disconsolate boy. Surprised, the standing Exorcists turned their heads toward the source of the voice.

He was smirking.

"Heh. Seems to me that you're the one showing your ugly side, Baka Usagi."

An unsettling silence followed the samurai's words as they made their impact. Lavi had totally forgotten about the other exorcist in the room during the little pandemonium with Allen.

He felt injured. _Was this how Allen had felt when he had selfishly let loose those scalding remarks from the confinements of his mouth?_

He stood speechless for a protracted moment before regaining composure.

"Let's go, Lenalee. We shouldn't be here."

And with that, the two slipped out of the room as silently as shadows would with only the forlorn creaking of the worn door marking their departure.

Watching them leave, Allen let loose the tears he had restrained. There was no point in holding them back now. No one would see. And no one would be hurt upon seeing them.

_This isn't the same Allen you once knew… The old Allen is gone..._

Suddenly, Allen dreaded the clicking of the doorknob, and the creaking of an opening door. For they would mean that someone had entered.

And nothing good would come out of it.

Only sad, painful, and terrible things.

_Looks like you've finally revealed your ugly side, Walker…_

He stared mournfully at the ceiling, every word still ringing in his ears, every image a poison slowly eating away at his heart.

… _You can't hide your true self from my eye…_

"What did you see, Lavi?" the crying boy murmured. "What did you see in me?"

Darkness laughed.

* * *

**So, did you like it? **

**I know Lavi is totally OOC now, but that's the point of it. My apologies to any Lavi or Lenalee fans!**

**Another slow chapter too. I had planned to mention the window in this chapter (since it is in the title...), but then realised that the chapter went too long, so I had to stop the 2nd Chapter after Lavi and Lenalee left. **

**Not much Kanda scenes either, but I promise you that the next one would have more of them! :D**

**And, does anyone have an escape plan for the two boys? They are totally at a loss on how to escape from that room, so anyone wanna help them out? (Ofc I already have one but I want to hear your ideas too XD)**

**Oh, when I said that I have an idea on how they could escape, that doesn't mean that they will definitely escape! After all, my idea may be that they will never escape... muahaha XD**

**And for those of you who didn't really understand what had happened, I'll explain the last part a bit:**

**Lenalee and Lavi came to bid farewell to Allen, since he was left to die (Kanda is still awaiting his fate). Lenalee really loves Allen, but is afraid of him (You'll have to figure out why Lenalee fears him yourself XD). And Lavi? Being a Bookman he is able to see things deeper than most people can, so he saw the Darkness (You'll also have to figure out what/who the Darkness is yourself XD). Well, Lenalee wanted to land a kiss on Allen, but Lavi pulled her away before she could land it, because he saw the Darkness and felt that Lenalee shouldn't be kissing Allen... And Allen is basically left injured and stunned again... Poor Allen :( And Kanda simply sends Lavi's words back at him. **

**Sorry for the confusion! My bad! **

**Please review! No matter how boring it is, you still have to tell me :) ****(If its too boring, then I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting!) **

**Thank you for reading! :D**


	4. The Beast who called him Creature

Before we start off again, I've loads of cookies to give to all you awesome people out there! :D

Cookies to Divva for her very good guess!

Cookies to Sephant for her awesome ideas!

Allen: Yes! I want to perform magic! Behold, Allen Copperfield!

DarkDR: Cool! I want to see Magician!Allen too!

Kanda: ... Moyashi Magic...

DarkDR: Yes! That'll make a perfect name for Allen's show! Thanks Kanda!

Allen & Kanda: What the hell!?

Cookies to Lonely Kitty for her awesome ideas too! :D

And cookies for all the reviewers! Cross - The Damned Alchemist, SilentKiller1, ryu-son, byebyebyrdie, tenshi ai123, Ask the Lonely, Shinigami's Voice, azab, nanachan87, TempuraSoba, and Lydia Cullen!

More cookies to every reader who've read, favourited and alerted! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura owns D.Gray-man. And I'm glad she does!**

* * *

**3rd Night of Darkness: The Beast who called him Creature**

* * *

The atmosphere was tense, thick and heavy.

In the conference room of the Central Administration, the heated wrangle over Kanda Yuu's sentence was still ongoing. Nobody knew what to expect.

"He should be sentenced to death! For by aiding Allen Walker he has proved himself guilty and thus shall suffer equal consequence!" An officer declared.

"Punishment by death is preposterous. Exorcist Kanda Yuu has not committed an offense of such severity. A harsh punishment would suffice," A female General with heavy side-swept bangs refuted.

A man clad in a white-washed lab coat stood up abruptly, his matching beret slipping slightly off his head. "I oppose to such reasoning. His acts were merely an impulse of comradeship."

Special Auditor Malcolm C. Leverrier listened on to the heated debate in amusement, resting his chin on his steepled fingers.

"We are not here to develop comradeship among Exorcists. We are here to win the war," The Inspector mused aloud, casting a meaningful glance at the Supervisor.

The said man gritted his teeth and sat down shakily. After all, he was only a Supervisor. How much say would one expect to have with such a position in a room full of higher authorities?

The head priest casted a thoughtful glance at the Inspector and said, "If you oppose to the building of comradeship, then why is it so that you have placed Exorcist Kanda Yuu and Malefactor Allen Walker together?"

The Inspector lifted his head off his steepled fingers and bowed.

"Your Honor, it is my form of punishment through emotional torture by letting one witness the slow death of his comrade," Leverrier replied reverentially.

The head priest nodded. "I see."

Yet one person did not see fit of such judgment.

"… This… is barbaric…"

All heads turned towards the source of the voice. The Supervisor had his fists clenched and gaze lowered.

"Yes, Supervisor? Did you say something?" Leverrier inquired, his voice layered dangerously, as if daring the Supervisor to go on.

And he did.

"I know that the Vatican's first priority is to win this war against the Millennium Earl. But Exorcists are still Humans. They are sentient beings. They have emotions, and they deserve due respect too," The Supervisor said firmly. He did not fear the ignominy of being sneered and scorned at. He was here for a reason.

And that was to stand up for the Exorcists.

The Inspector raised an eyebrow and a condescending smirk crossed his face.

"Oh really?" He drawled venomously, "May I once again remind you of your position here, Supervisor. You were only invited to attend this conference based on the fact that you are the Supervisor of The Headquarters. And the two Exorcists of our topic happen to be under you."

It may as well seem simply as a reminder that the Supervisor had no say in such matters of high authority, but there was an unspoken threat hidden in his words: _I have every right to condemn you as well. So please do not try to go against me._

The Supervisor clenched his fists harder in frustration, nails digging into his flesh, but remained silent nonetheless. He couldn't save them… he had no power over such matters…

_Allen…_

His fists tightened, and blood dribbled through his fingers.

_He couldn't save Allen._

_He had lost the fight to save Allen._

_He would not lose Kanda's._

_But, did he have the power?_

_Damn it…_ The Supervisor cursed inwardly. _Damn it all._

Across the conference table, The Inspector watched The Supervisor's little performance with morbid amusement.

* * *

"Sir Leverrier?"

Leverrier turned round to face his new colleague.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"An answer. You said during the conference just now that you have placed the two offenders together as a punishment for Exorcist Kanda Yuu. However, from what I have learned, the both of them are back-facing one another. How will Exorcist Kanda Yuu be able to witness the sufferings of Malefactor Allen Walker if he is unable to see him at all?"

"I have my reasons."

The other man frowned.

"And your reasons being…?"

The Inspector eyed the man warily.

Then, he smiled.

A cold, cruel and sadistic smile.

"Because… it's much more interesting… don't you think so?"

* * *

"Enough with the damn sniffing already, Baka Moyashi, it's irritating me to death."

'Baka Moyashi' continued with the 'damn sniffing'. Kanda felt pissed. Extremely pissed.

"I SAID STOP CRYING ALREADY!"

The 'Baka Moyashi' had been disconsolate ever since the accursed incident with Lenalee and the 'Baka Usagi'.

That damn Usagi.

Curse him for saying all that crap.

Now the stupid Moyashi was crying. And Kanda Yuu hated it when people cried, because he was always at a loss on how to respond to crying people. And he hated it when he didn't know what to do.

"They… They hate me… don't they?" Kanda heard the 'Baka Moyashi' mumble to himself in betweens sobs.

"They … hate me… But… but that's okay… Mana said so… Mana said… That the opposite of Love isn't Hate… because… because when people hate you… they… they still think of you… the opposite of Love… is Indifference…"

Kanda snorted. _Self-consolation!?_

"Baka. Obviously that damn Usagi doesn't give a shit about you at all…"

Kanda instantly regretted what he had just said. Those words had slipped off his tongue before he could stop them.

Allen's sobs worsened.

"I- I mean… that Lavi only cares for himself!" _What the hell was he saying?_

"No… that's right…" The dispirited boy mumbled incoherently. "I- I'm going to die anyway. All these hate will be left behind… Yeah… Left behind… Then I can be with Mana… Fufufufu…"

Kanda was completely speechless._ Has the 'Baka Moyashi' lost it!?_

But despite the boy's unwholesome humor, Kanda could hear the forlornness and unhappiness in between the forced laughter. Allen's spirit has been wrenched and left broken. Kanda wanted to mend the broken boy's inner injuries, but was clueless as to how to. He wasn't very good with words, let alone consoling!

But if he left Allen in this wretched state, the boy might lose his sanity, permanently.

_Shit. Think Kanda, think._

And the doorknob turned.

_Click._

_Creaak…_

* * *

Miss Vendra Rose paused before the worn door. Her hands were clammy and her insides were tied up in a knot.

She inhaled deeply, and slowly, but the calming effect never came.

_Calm down… Calm down… I can do this… Everything will be fine…_

Despite her efforts to calm down, the nurse was just too jittery to oblige.

"_Now, Vendra, you have always been a hardworking and dedicated nurse. You treat your patients well and you perform you tasks flawlessly. That's why I'm assigning you to a very important task today."_

_Vendra had gulped inwardly at the mention of 'very important'. _

"_Yes, matron."_

_A kind smile formed on the head nurse's gaunt face. _

"_That's a good girl. Now, let me brief you on your task."_

_The matron's smile warped itself into a thin straight line and her kind features were instantly washed over with a new coat of absolute seriousness. Vendra shrank back from her ferocity. Even after the many years she had worked under the matron, she was still unaccustomed to the sporadic mood swings. _

"_Now… Let's get started."_

_Vendra nodded her head rapidly._

"_You will be assigned to tend to the care of an Exorcist…"_

_The nurse relaxed her tensed shoulders slightly. Tending to an Exorcist was not as exaggerating as how the head nurse had described it. _

"… _This Exorcist is under custody, and will be held prisoner in one of the wards of this hospital…"_

_What? Weren't they going to send her to the infirmary at the Headquarters to treat the wounded Exorcists? _

_And… what prisoner? _

_A thousand questions crossed her mind, but the matron had continued, giving her no chance of voicing them. _

"… _Your duty is to bring him his meal at noon daily. You need not feed him. He will be handcuffed, but he will still be able to feed himself. He will be bounded to the bed to restrain his movements, but it is bad for his blood circulation if he remains in the same position twenty-four seven. Therefore, besides bringing him his meals, you are to raise his bed to prop him into a sitting position. After half an hour, be sure to level the bed once more. Understood?"_

"_Yes, matron."_

_Even though her task was unexpected and peculiar, it still did not sound difficult… nor did it sound extremely important. _

"_And now's about the dangerous part," the head nurse started, surprising the nurse before her. There's more to it?_

"_In the same room, there will be a dangerous creature…"_

_Vendra felt a sudden sense of dread. Dangerous…!? _

"… _Pay no heed to it though. Nothing will happen to you if you leave it alone. It has been restrained very securely, so you need not be afraid of it. However…"_

_Vendra gulped._

"… _Anything can happen if you ever approach it. Under no circumstances are you to make any form of contact with it. I repeat. Do not make contact with it. This is something vital to take heed of, for its powers are not determined yet… and nobody knows what might happen if you ever make contact with it… Are we clear?"_

_Dangerous creature… No contact… Or else… _

_Vendra felt fear stir within her, but she replied submissively nonetheless, "Yes, matron."_

_The head matron watched her for a moment. Then, her features softened and she gave the young nurse a sympathetic smile. "Don't be afraid, Vendra. You'll do just fine."_

_You'll do just fine…_ The matron's words echoed across the dark hallway.

"Everything will be fine. Just focus on the Exorcist. Don't look anywhere else," the young nurse whispered under her breath.

To Vendra, Exorcists were a group of peace-keeping people that helped exorcise bad spirits. And sometimes, these people get injured in the process of their work and the head nurse would bring her over to a building called the Headquarters if there were too many wounded for the staff there to handle. That was the only insight she had to the life of an Exorcist.

Vendra took in a deep breath and finally reached out for the doorknob.

_Click._

_Creaak…_

_Just look straight ahead..._

After gathering enough of her courage, the young nurse raised her bowed head hesitantly.

She was greeted by the sight of a handsome young man bounded to his bed with chains. His long glistening hair was splayed out in navy blue expanses over his pillow. His Exorcist coat was unbuttoned and she could she see prominent muscle stacks on his bare chest.

An involuntary blush formed on her cheeks.

_Oh gosh… he's so beautiful…_

The Exorcist turned his deep obsidian eyes on her, dazzling the young nurse.

_Oh gosh! Oh gosh! I feel all fuzzy inside!_

The Exorcist stared at her with an uninterested expression.

_Say something!_

"Uh… Good day sir… I am the nurse responsible for your well-being. I… I have brought you your meal for today."

"Che," The young man snorted and shifted his gaze away from her.

_What a beautiful, svelte, and sophisticated young man…_

The young nurse smiled. Looks like she would be enjoying her task after all.

"What!? BaKanda gets food!?"

Vendra stiffened. The sight of the handsome young man had caused her to forget about something else.

That _thing._

Oh god. If she wasn't careful, she might end up… losing her life…

She hurried over to the young man's side, never lifting her gaze off him.

_Just focus on the Exorcist._

She could see another bed adjoined to the head of the Exorcist's bed, but she forced her eyes not to wander further. She was too scared to see the creature.

"Will I be getting food too?"

_That_ voice.

It didn't sound sinister at all. It sounded like the voice of an innocent child.

Was the creature playing tricks on her mind!?

_Oh god, no._ This creature was cunning. Which means more danger. _Oh my god… Calm down Vendra… Calm down… Just don't make any contact with it…_

She heard the creature sigh from beside her.

"Ah… Guess not… Everyone hates me, don't they?"

Was that melancholy she heard?

_No…no… just ignore the creature… Focus on the Exorcist…_

"Exorcist sir, I will be raising your bed so that you may sit up and have your meal."

The blue-haired man closed his eyes. "Che. Whatever."

Vendra bent down and pressed the button to raise the upper half of the bed. The machinery whirled noisily and groaned as it slowly worked its job. As she waited for the bed to be raised, Vendra felt extremely uneasy. She could feel the creature's imposing presence beside her.

"I've never seen you in the Black Order before. Are you a new? Or are we not at the Black Order?"

Vendra remained silent.

_Don't fall for the creature's trap._

"Miss, are we at the Black Order?"

_Avoid all forms of contact._

"Miss?"

_Anything can happen if I don't… Just ignore it…_

"Hey woman."

Vendra snapped out from her daze. The bed was already raised.

"Yes, Exorcist sir?"

The young man snorted while keeping his eyes closed.

"You're not deaf, woman. So stop being such a pain and answer him already."

Vendra's heart skipped a beat.

"S-Sorry sir, here's your meal…"

The young nurse picked up the bento box, but the Exorcist refused to receive it. She could she a vein visibly pulsing on his forehead.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear that. Just give the damn Moyashi an answer."

_But… She... She couldn't! She wasn't supposed to!_

"Or don't tell me… You're afraid of that Baka Moyashi!?"

"…"

The Exorcist had an expression of disbelief spread across his face.

"You're afraid of Baka Moyashi!? Oh hell, this is so damn ridiculous…"

The nurse did not know how to respond. _Was the handsome young man jeering at her?_

"Look woman, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but there's nothing scary about Moyashi, so just give him a decent reply."

_No! The Exorcist was asking her to respond to that creature again! __Was he trying to place her in danger?_

"Hey, I said to give him an answer, woman!"

Vendra felt cold sweat forming on the back of her neck.

"S-Sir… please don't do this to me!"

"The hell? Just answer him already! He simply asked if we are at the Black Order!"

"N-No sir… we're not at the Black Order… This is a private hospital…"

"Tell that to him! Not me! I didn't ask you the damn question!"

"Please sir, please don't ask me to do this…"

"Just hur–"

"BaKanda! If she doesn't want to speak to me, then don't force her to!"

Vendra froze.

_Did the creature just… stand up for her?_

"The hell! What's wrong with everybody today!?"

_W-Why?_

"You didn't have to be so mean to her, BaKanda!"

_Was it… another one of the creature's trick to deceive her?_

"I'm sorry miss… Forgive my friend for treating you that way… he has some problematic issues…"

"The hell!? You're asking for death, damn Moyashi! I'll separate your damn head from your neck!"

"Yeah, right. Like you have Mugen with you."

"Shut up, Baka Moyashi!"

"The name's Allen! BaKanda!"

The creature sounded like a perfectly normal human...

Curiosity got the better of the young nurse. Amidst all the bickering, Vendra tentatively turned her head to the right.

What she saw completely appalled her.

_A boy!?_

There was no creature. Only a young boy with snow-white haired that had tints of grey in it. Tears streaked his pale lugubrious face despite his heated words.

The quasi-waif expression the boy wore broke her heart asunder.

_How old was he? 15? 16?_

Why was he being treated like this? Chains? And what were those? Charms...? A plethora of charms were stuck aggressively to his body.

Her senses were completely overwhelmed.

_Why? This boy definitely meant no harm! How could he had hurt anyone? He was obviously the one in pain!_

The boy seemed to have noticed her gaze as he turned to her with a soft smile. An indubitably benign smile.

"I'm really sorry for putting you through all this, Miss…"

The young nurse could take it no more.

_This was… inhuman! Totally deplorable treatment!_

Sobbing furiously, she dropped the bento box on the Exorcist's bed and made a dash for the door.

_How could anyone do this to a boy!?_

And to think that the matron had called him a creature!

_A creature!_

Whoever who had told the matron that must be completely heartless!

Without glancing back, she opened the door and ran out, slamming the door behind her.

BANG!

...

The cursed boy sighed.

Whenever someone came in, nothing pleasant ever came out of it.

"Am I really despised that much?"

* * *

**OMG! **

**Everyone please kill me! I promised you more Kanda scenes... but oh gawd I totally broke it! Instead, I gave more screen time to Leverrier and Vendra! Kanda was supposed to have loads of screen time right after the Vendra scene... but then once again I shamelessly overdid that scene... So to compensate for my selfishness (I couldn't bear to erase what I've already written...), I'll dedicate the whole of next chapter to Kanda & Allen! No more intruders!**

**Flamethrower for Shinigami's Voice! Use that to kill me cause I promised you more plot-development! (Which I obviously didn't do D:)**

**Somehow Vendra just reminds me of Miranda... lol.**

**And of course I bet all of you can guess who was the one who initially called Allen a creature. (The 'L' guy...)**

**Good news: One more week to school holidays! (Which means more time for me to improve on my sucky writing! Bear with me please, readers!)**

**Bad news: My bro found out that I'm writing this... and he's reading it! Wah! OMG! And I wanted to write Yu... I mean nothing! Friendship fic eh? XD (nudge nudge wink wink hint hint lol)**

**Allen: I have a bad feeling about this... shudders**

**Kanda: Return me my Mugen. (Reason 1: I know of your evil intentions. Reason 2: You just posted an extremely boring chapter.)**

**DarkDR: What!? You want to kill me too!? Oh fine. **

**Kanda: Hmm... Heh nevermind. **

**DarkDR: Huh? (Did I just hear wrongly?)**

**Kanda: I'll leave the killing of you to the readers. Much more convenient.**

**DarkDR: Ah that's right. Please kill me, readers! And please review too! Thanks! (You can kill me via reviews!)**


	5. The Window Of Light

Super cyber cookies to all the awesome reviewers! Sweet Snow2, Cross - The Damned Alchemist, Daytime Stars, Cookie Panda, seaturtlesrox, Lydia Cullen, Shinigami's Voice, SeikaDragon, YugiKitten, A Means To An End, seasnake.756, azab, Lonely Kitty, Sephant, KiraLacus Forever, and yuuki-otaku2!

I really love all you guys! :D And I've even stolen Leverrier's so-called super delicious cakes for all those awesome people who have been reviewing and supporting me ever since the first chapter! (Yeah, I won't let Leverrier eat such good stuff!)

Cookies to all those who faved and alerted too! :D

And Shinigami's Voice has a great idea! The Power of Kanda shall save them! And bad mean Leverrier can go emo-ing in one corner! (Hehe but the raging question is... how? Yeah I bet none of you can guess how! XD I'm going to make it unexpected!)

The Window will finally be mentioned in this chapter! (Lol!) Actually, there are clues to the ending scattered thoughout the whole story, but they're not easy to find though! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Cheers! I don't own D.Gray-man! But I want to own Timcampy though. Anyone wanna buy me a plushie? (Lol XD)**

* * *

**4th Night of Darkness: The Window of Light**

* * *

Don't stop walking, Allen. Keep walking forward until the day you die. Keep on walking! Keep on walking, Allen! KEEP ON WALKING!!

* * *

"Gyahhhhh!!"

He screamed, thrusting his head side to side like a fish out of water.

"Moyashi!"

Allen shrieked once more, squeezing his right eye shut tightly.

His left eye was burning.

He could feel scorching flames licking fiercely at the back of his left eye. Every touch of fire stung like acid sizzling away on the white flesh of his eyeball. He could feel his eyeball swelling in its socket, bursting, squashed against the whirling monocle that covered his eye.

It hurts. It hurts so much.

_It was a hellhole of pain._

It would be a natural reflex for a human to move his hands over to the region of pain to try suppress it. Unfortunately for Allen, the paper charms made sure that he would be unable to do so.

In his brain, orders had long been sent out to his hands. His left hand would be covering his left eye, exerting slight pressure to try relief it of some pain. His right hand would be curled up in a tight ball, trying to ease the pain by diverting some of it away from the source.

In reality though, Allen's arms were inert by his sides. There was nothing to suppress the burning pain as it peaked.

Bolts of pain streaked across his skull like electric shocks. He could only squeeze his right eye shut and bite into his lips till it bled. Mana once told him that pain benumbs pain, yet the immense pain of his left eye was far greater than that of having the tissues torn apart on his soft lips.

As pain built up within his skull, there was only one exit left.

He screamed, feeling his throat go hoarse as he released his agony through his voice.

"Moyashi! What's wrong!?"

Kanda felt panic rising inside him. One moment he was eating from his bento set. The next moment Moyashi was screaming like there was no tomorrow. When Moyashi wasn't screaming, he could hear squelching sounds from behind him, the kind of sound you get when you step on sticky mud. Kanda felt sick.

Allen screamed once more.

"What's WRONG!?"

Allen could faintly hear the samurai's anxious voice amidst his painful cacophony of screams and groans.

"K-Kanda…?" He managed to gasp through his trembling lips.

"Yeah. What the hell is wrong with you!?"

The cursed teen sobbed painfully, "My eye. It hurts… It hurts a lot…"

"…" Kanda didn't know what to say, but decided with, "Hang in there. It should be over soon."

"Yeah…" If Allen hadn't been on the verge of losing consciousness, he might have noticed the tone of concern in Kanda's voice. He hissed as the flames bit painfully at the back of his eye once more.

"It hurts, Kanda, it hurts… make it stop, please…!"

Another hard shock racked through his skull. Allen screamed.

_My head is going to burst… It's going to split apart…_

Kanda was uncharacteristically panicking at the other side.

_What do I do now? What am I supposed to do now?_

"J-Just endure the pain. You're not alone, I-I'm right here… so just endure it for a while more… it will be over soon."

Allen felt warmth seep into him as Kanda's words sank in.

_I… I-I'm not alone… S-Someone does care for me. Someone doesn't hate me…_

"I'm not alone…" The crying boy whispered.

It doesn't matter if the whole world detests me. One person who doesn't is enough.

The bliss of knowing that you're not alone was so comforting.

Lost in his reverie, his pain slaked and became an ethereal feeling. The fire at the back of his eye subdued to a mere itch.

Before he knew it, his left eye had stopped throbbing. The pain was gone.

* * *

"What the hell happened?"

"I-I don't know," Allen mumbled. "My left eye just went berserk all of a sudden, like the time when I was recuperating in the Asian Branch, except that it was much more painful just now."

"Is the pain gone?"

"Yeah."

Allen wondered why his eye had hurt so much. Was it seeking Akumas again? Was it punishing him because he was lying here on this bed, instead of bringing salvation to the souls of the Akumas?

His head still bore a throbbing headache as an aftershock of the intense pain. He could smell the faint rusty fetor of the dried blood under his eye and the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

He was glad that it was over, but he had an unpleasant premonition that the next painful episode was not far away.

_And… Kanda had been there for him. _

He had always thought that the irascible samurai detested him to a great extent… but after all the time spent here with him, it seemed that he had been wrong.

Kanda _did_ care for him.

Who knew that the blue-haired Exorcist had a soft side underneath his cold, dour masquerade? It was this disguise that had belied the decent person he was. Allen smiled slightly at that thought.

But his smile was swept away as another thought struck him.

He wasn't the one suffering the most.

_Kanda was._

Kanda, being utterly helpless as he listened to Allen's cries of agony, had suffered the worst pain.

Allen felt guilt tug at his heart.

_Kanda… had always been there for me… but I've never been there for him…_

All this time, while Allen had been drowning himself with self-pity, Kanda had been taking the worst damage.

Suddenly, immense gratitude washed over the cursed boy.

"Thank you… Kanda."

Behind him, the said Exorcist closed his eyes and took in a deep steady breath. "… Whatever… I didn't do anything."

"Thanks for always being by my side."

"Che. It's not as if I can leave this place."

Kanda set his bento box down on his lap and sighed. This talk was going nowhere.

He wished that he knew what to say, to have his heart produce a script and let him read it. His tactlessness often caused others to be hurt. He didn't know what to say to make Moyashi feel better…

… _Like why do I care how the damn Moyashi feels?_

_And it was so damn hard trying to eat from a bento box with my hands cuffed!_

Allen could hear the faint jingling of Kanda's handcuffs as he shook them in frustration.

_Ching- ching- ching…_

"I wonder why they even bother building a window here," Kanda snorted from behind him.

"A window?" Allen's voice sounded hopeful as ideas raced in his mind.

"Che. Don't think about escaping through this window. It's too damn small and we can't even get out of this damn bed."

"Oh… Yeah..."

Allen had been so accustomed to having his hopes crushed that it didn't bother him much anymore. But he still could not comprehend the idea that he would be stuck here on this bed forever until he the day he died. He would most probably die of boredom before he died of natural causes… no, forced natural causes.

If he was to be locked in here forever, then he would want to see the world for one last time, through that window.

But, the problem was that he could not move over to the window… _only Kanda could…_

Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Kanda?"

"… What?"

"Can you tell me what do you see outside the window?"

"Che. Baka, there's nothing to see."

"Please Kanda… I really miss the world outside... Since I can't see it, can you describe what you see to me? So that I can visualize the image in my mind..."

"What!?"

_Moyashi was asking him to describe scenery!?_ What kind of absurd idea was that?

_Yet… _Kanda felt that it might work out.

_Didn't you want this Kanda? _

Yes… he had wanted this. The window would be his gateway to speech. It would give him its script, and he would read.

"Please Kanda...!"

"…Fine." The samurai huffed.

Behind him, Allen smiled with glee.

"Yay! Thank you Kanda!" The white-haired boy cheered.

"Che." The edges of the samurai's mouth twitched upwards in a ghost of a smile. Sometimes the damn Moyashi was just so adorable.

Kanda turned his eyes onto the scene outside the window as Allen closed his eyes.

"There is a tree outside. And some children at a playground. There is a man and a woman walking together in a park. Flowers. Grass. More trees. And some meow-meow thing walking about…"

Kanda was cut-off by the abrupt burst of laughter that erupted from behind him.

"Kanda!" Allen was laughing so hard that tears leaked out from between the tightly squeezed lids of his eyes. "Oh god! I- I can't stop laughing! Kanda you're… hilarious!"

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Kanda growled, feeling his face heat up. Allen's derisive laughter was riling him. _The Baka Moyashi was mocking him!_

"Your description is terrible, Kanda!" Allen blurted out, howling in unrestrained laughter. "Meow-meow thing!? Oh god, it's so funny! It's too funny!"

"What's so funny!? You can't expect me to have flawless English!"

"But what the heck is a meow-meow thing!?"

"It's a Neko, Baka! A Neko! I forgot the English word for Neko, damn it!"

"Meow-meow thing…" Allen snickered, blinking the tears out from his eyes. He was feeling light-headed from all the cachinnating.

"If you laugh at me one more time, I'm not going to continue describing for you, Baka Moyashi!"

"N-No! Don't! I'm sorry, okay? Cat is the English word for Neko." The cursed boy sighed. The nice, rapturous sensations brought about by his sudden euphoria still coursed still his veins. Allen felt great. "Can't you give a more vivid description?"

"A more vivid description?" Allen could tell that Kanda had not recovered from his injured pride.

"Yeah. You know, add in the colour, the movements... and don't skimp the details. Bring your words to life."

"Che, I have no idea what you're yapping about, Baka Moyashi."

"Like instead of saying _A Tree_, you could at least tell me what kind of tree it is."

"A Sakura," Kanda replied bluntly.

"Sakura? You mean the pink tree?"

"Look who's talking. You totally suck at description yourself, Baka Moyashi."

"Hey! You're the one with a nice view of the tree! You should be able to describe it better since its right in front of your face!"

"Che. It's a tree with white blossoms that have a slightly pink tinge. It's in full bloom… happy now?"

"…"

* * *

It _was_ working.

The window really did give him a script that would make Moyashi feel better. Moyashi had laughed a true, hearty laugh, didn't he? That was the first time since they had been trapped in this accursed place. Kanda felt a little proud.

He turned towards the window once more.

"What the heck!?" Allen heard Kanda exclaim from behind him.

"What's wrong, Kanda?"

"… They… They came!"

"They? Who? Who came!?"

"… The others…."

"What? Who came, Kanda!?"

_They were there. The whole group of them. Standing beneath the shades of the cherry blossom tree. _

_They had all emerged suddenly, from behind the bushes, the benches, and from behind the Sakura tree itself. _

_They were waving in their direction._

_There was a huge white banner held high up by Krory and Miranda. The entire science department was crowded under the enormous banner, waving wildly. Painted boldly on the white cloth banner were the characters: _DON'T GIVE UP! WE'LL BE WITH YOU ALL THE WAY!

_Even Lavi was there, smiling his broad, jaunty smile. He was holding up a smaller banner that read: _I'M SORRY ALLEN! I'VE BEEN BAD! :(

_Bookman was beside him, arms folded into the long sleeves of his shirt, staring in their direction with cryptic, meaningful eyes that gave silent promises and well-wishes. _

_Lenalee was standing beside her brother, holding up a decorated banner that read: _ALLEN KANDA PLEASE COME BACK SOON!

_Even General Cross was there. He was standing by the side of the whole group, silently smoking his cigar. Though he did not wave or hold up a banner, his presence still meant something. _

_Standing at the front of the whole group, Komui unfolded another banner. He held it up for Kanda to see: _COME HOME SOON!

_And the white cherry blossoms that had a slightly pink tinge danced downwards in a smooth sail of wind... _

Allen cried. He had never cried so much and so hard in his entire life before.

_When people lose things, that's when they will come to realise how much those things means to them. _

_Yes, Mana, that's true… It's all true…_ Allen sobbed.

Kanda stared down at his bento box silently as he listened to the spasmodic sobs of the cursed teen. _Moyashi is happy…_ he thought with a gentle smile on his lips.

COME HOME SOON!

_I'll come home, everyone… I'll come home soon, I promise…_

* * *

Perched motionlessly on the windowsill, Darkness frowned.

This wasn't good at all. This was all going against his plan.

Sighing, Darkness settled down into a more comfortable position, leaning against the glass panel of the window. He eyed the blue-haired Exorcist who was making things difficult for him with contempt. It didn't matter though... everything will turn out right eventually.

He would just have to wait…

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? To be honest, I enjoyed writing this chapter. It's a little relief from all the angst :D**

**From this chapter onwards, the plot will be moving towards the climax! And I promise you that this fic will end with a bang! XD **

**Things seem a little brighter for Allen & Kanda... or is it the beginning of another dark chapter? **

**Oo I left a cliffhanger in my A/N! :x**

**Please review! (And thank you everyone for not killing me via reviews the last time! :D)**


End file.
